


Grope Zoo is Closed

by rileynoah



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I'm a loser, and chyler has a great butt, and i love jenna marbles, and i love touchin butts, maggie thinks so too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 12:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10697109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rileynoah/pseuds/rileynoah
Summary: When Alex finally convinces Maggie that she's okay with PDA, Maggie loves touching her butt.





	Grope Zoo is Closed

**Author's Note:**

> I love Jenna Marbles and I love this in joke she has with her boyfriend, so I wrote it into Sanvers because why the actual fuck not alright?

~~~~~

From the beginning Maggie’s nothing if not patient, and sweet, and understanding. Never pushing Alex, letting her take the lead. It’s Alex’s first serious relationship after all, so as much as she wants to dive in head first, Alex and Maggie agree that maybe taking it slow might be the best plan for them.

The plan lasts all of about three dates. 

And though the plan is tossed promptly out the window, Maggie is still relentlessly patient and adamant about respecting Alex’s space when they are outside the bedroom. She let’s Alex initiate any and all PDA in fear of crossing a boundary that Alex never set in the first place. 

This serves to frustrate Alex, until one night in the alien bar when they’re left alone at the table for a second and she just can’t hold it in any longer.

“Why don’t you touch me in public?”

Maggie’s eyes grow wide, grow amused.

“Not like that.” Alex rolls her eyes, scoffing affectionately as Maggie smirks. “Like… you never take my hand or put your arm around me or…”

“Danvers.” Maggie interrupts her seriously. “I want to, I just want to leave you in charge. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable..”

Alex tilts her head and narrows her eyes, smiling affectionately at her ever patient, ever caring girlfriend before rolling her eyes dramatically again.

“PDA is the last thing I’m worried about, I want to be disgustingly cute with you everywhere.”

“Yeah?” Maggie asks, immediately shifting in the booth to slip at arm around Alex’s waist and press a less than chaste kiss against her neck.

“Yeah.” Alex breathes.

And Maggie doesn’t fuck around.

And Alex is thrilled. Alex is ecstatic. Alex is wildly amused.

Because Maggie can be even more tactile than Kara. 

First it’s just simple hand holding, arms thrown around waists, around shoulders.

Then comes hands slipping into jean pockets. First the front pockets, Maggie wrapping an arm around her waist and hooking her thumb into the pocket to keep it firmly in place. Then, after Maggie is a little more comfortable with the fact that Alex isn’t going to brush her off, isn’t going to get mad, isn’t going to pull away, she starts slipping her hands into her back pockets. 

In the bar, at the precinct, even in the DEO after several hours of _babe, I have every single agent in that facility wrapped around my pinky finger_ and _just do whatever it is you want,_ Maggie rarely doesn’t have a hand somewhere on Alex. Specifically somewhere near Alex’s ass. This leads Alex to another, less surprising, revelation.

Maggie loves Alex’s ass.

It becomes an inside joke, that Maggie can’t go more than an hour without groping Alex in one way or another. Alex pretends to hate it, Maggie pretends she doesn’t know that Alex loves it. 

At game night, as Alex is moving to sit down beside her, there is suddenly two hands at her waist, pulling her directly into Maggie’s lap. 

“Woah, alright.” Alex huffs, trying to balance herself quickly so that she doesn’t accidentally flail a limb directly into her girlfriend's face. Maggie only grins at her wickedly, tucking one hand as far as she can into Alex’s back pocket and the other around her waist.

“Can’t get enough of my ass, can you?” Alex pecks her lips and ignores the faux disgusted scoff coming from her sister in the kitchen. 

“Never, Danvers.”

Before Kara can say anything, the door busts open to reveal Winn and James, loaded with armfuls of food and drinks, and Maggie grins as her girlfriend’s sister is distracted long enough for her to get a proper squeeze in. Winn, however, notices immediately.

“Maggie touched the butt.” Winn giggles at his reference and Kara scoffs again, rolling her eyes as Maggie winks at him unabashedly. Alex slaps her shoulder, mirroring Kara’s eye roll but she can’t hide her small smile from Maggie, cause this is what _home_ feels like.

“I’d appreciate it if you could close the Grope Zoo, thank you.” Kara whispers pointedly, startling when Maggie busts out in a loud bark of laughter.

“Grope Zoo? Where did you get that?” Alex laughs along with a red-faced Maggie, and Kara adjusts her glasses awkwardly as she stammers.

“I heard it online somewhere.” She admits and Maggie is only laughing harder.

“Oh no, Little Danvers.” Maggie chokes out. “Don’t think you’re getting away with that Jenna Marbles reference.”

“I don’t know what you're laughing at, Sawyer.” Alex suddenly turns her sights on her girlfriend. “ _You_ recognised it.”

Maggie gulps in a few large breaths, attempting to calm down and face the two Danvers’ seriously.

“Do you happen to know when the Grope Zoo reopens?”

“When you two are alone.” Kara hisses, dropping onto the other end of the couch with her pizza, squeaking in protest when Alex moves to take a slice.

“How much is admission?” Maggie is fighting her laughter valiantly as Kara turns to glare at her. 

“It’s free for girlfriends, I think.” Alex answers before Kara gets a chance and Maggie grins, sliding her hand down Alex’s waist again and groaning when the weight in her lap suddenly disappears.

“You heard Kara. Grope Zoo is closed.”

“Please don’t let that be a thing now.” Kara groans.

“Too late.”

Maggie, Alex learns, is especially ‘gropey’ when she’s sleepy. On nights that aren’t filled with any of their… extracurricular activities, Maggie is usually asleep first, as Alex likes to sit up and read.

“Danvers.” Maggie rasps groggily, her eyelids drooping and heavy in the low light of Alex’s bedside lamp. Alex hums without looking up from her book. She knows exactly what Maggie wants, as she had been ignoring soft pokes for over five minutes as Maggie tried to get her to lay down, giving her easier access to the things she wants to grope.

“Danvers.” It comes as more of a huff this time, and Alex smiles, eyes still glued to the book.

“Something I can help you with, Sawyer?”

“Lie down time.” Maggie grumbles, hand travelling to her eyes to rub at them wearily, looking not unlike a child.

“Mmm, not long now.” Alex replies, making a show of flicking the page over. 

Maggie whines, and proceeds to try and wiggle her hand in between Alex and the mattress. When that doesn’t work, she pokes twice at Alex’s side before slapping her hand down in the middle of the page.

Alex smiles, slides the book out of her grasp, and continues reading. 

“Daaaaaaanvers.”

Alex raises an eyebrow.

“Danvers!”

“Yes?”

“Let me touch your butt.” 

Alex hums noncommittally.

“Please?”

“Grope zoo is closed.” Alex announces, fighting her smile at what quickly became their inside joke. 

Maggie scoffs.

“The grope zoo is most definitely not closed.”

Alex, having reread the same sentence four times over now, finally decides to ditch her book and look down at Maggie with pursed lips.

“And why, perchance, would you think that?” Alex asks, shoving her bookmark into place before dropping the book unceremoniously onto the floor.

“Cause I have a twenty-four hour pass.” Maggie grins sleepily, continuing her poking on Alex’s side when the woman doesn’t immediately lie down.

“A twenty-four hour pass?”

“Mhmm.”

“Who sold you this pass?” 

Maggie brings a finger to her lips, tapping a few times to show off her ‘thinking face’.

“Can’t remember.” Maggie avoids the question with a sly grin. 

“Can I see this twenty-four hour pass?”

Maggie makes a show of patting at her legs over the top of the comforter, where Alex knows for certain she isn’t wearing anything but a pair of boxer-briefs.

“Shit, must have left it in my other pants.”

“Convenient.” Alex rolls her eyes, finally turning to switch off the lamp beside her and scooting to lie down next to Maggie.

Maggie only responds with a grin, opening her arms for Alex to curl into them. As soon as she is settled, Maggie’s hands find her ass like a magnet. 

“I’m going to confiscate that twenty-four hour pass tomorrow.” Alex laughs into Maggie’s hair, earning herself a whine in response.

“But grope zoo is my happy place.” Maggie sighs, nuzzling her face into Alex’s neck.

“Yeah...” Alex whispers “Mine too.” She lets the witty retorts go for a moment to just revel in the way that Maggie holds her.

“Does that mean you won’t confiscate my pass?”

Alex scoffs.

“Not a chance.”

~~~~~


End file.
